Camping
by MeganKoumori
Summary: It's the Davis family annual camping trip, and both Woody and Andy are about meet some old friends...
1. Chapter 1

1: A year after "Jessie's Choice"

* * *

Mom and Emily sat in the Davis kitchen. Mom was sporting her new glasses and Emily had her permed auburn hair drawn back in a loose ponytail. Her fingers were splayed on the table as Mom filed them.

Finishing, she opened her pink plastic kit, revealing three rows of nail polish. "What color do you want?"

"What was the one you used last time?" Asked Emily. "'Brownie?'"

"I accidentally knocked the rest of 'Brownie' down the bathroom sink." Said Mom. She pulled out a pinkish-lavender color. "How about 'China Doll?'"

"That's nice."

The front door slammed open and, moments later, Andy, holding his Sheriff Woody by the arm, skidded into the room.

"Andy, how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the house?"

Maxie came speeding behind him. She tried to stop in time, but ended up colliding into Andy's back anyway.

"Maxine!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry!" Both kids chorused.

Andy caught a breath then asked, "Hey Mom, you know that big hairy monster in the woods? Is his name Big Foot or Sasquatch?"

"Both." Mom answered absently as she continued the manicure.

Andy and Maxie were quiet for a moment. "I still say 'Big Foot.'" Andy muttered.

"Only 'cause you can't say 'Sasquatch.'"

"Hey Mom," Andy reached over the table and grabbed two nectarines. He tossed one to Maxie, who took a big bite. "You think we'll see Big Foot on our camping trip?"

"Even if we do," Mom said, turning to look at him. "We'll be inside the cabin where he can't get you."

"Maybe we should leave some food out on the porch just in case."

"No," Mom replied. "That'll just attract bears."

"Cool!" Maxie tugged on Emily's shirt. "Mom, I wanna go too! Can I go with Andy?"

Emily looked up in surprise. "Maxie!" She admonished. "You don't invite yourself along on other people's trips!"

"It's ok, Em." Said Mom. "You know," and at this she smiled. "The cabin has seemed awfully big since Andy's father passed away. Why don't you all come? We have the room!"

Maxie latched herself around Emily's waist and under her arm. "Can we, Mom? Please?"

Emily looked a little abashed. "Oh, we couldn't impose!"

"Nonsense!" Mom leaned across the table and grabbed Emily's arm in a friendly gesture. "You'd be our guests!"

"Please?" Andy joined in Maxie's pleading.

Emily sighed. "I guess we could..."

Both cheered. Andy actually jumped up and down, forgetting he was carrying his favorite Cowboy doll. The toy flew out of his hand, flew across the room and crashed into the doorframe. "Oops!" Andy leaned down and grabbed him. "Sorry, Woody!"

Maxie tugged on his arm. "Come on and put your toy in your room so you can help me pack!"

"Pack?"

"Duh!" Maxie said over her shoulder as she raced out of the kitchen. "I've never been camping before!"

* * *

After depositing Woody in his bedroom, Andy joined Maxie as they clomped down the stairs, out the door and across the street.

Woody sat up and rubbed under his hat where he had hit the door. He winced as his fingers touched the sore spot on his scalp. Buzz appeared from the other side of the toy box. "What's the matter, Sheriff?"

"Just a little headache."

Out of nowhere, Jessie raced across the room like a maniac. _"Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya!"_ She sang as loud as she could. _"Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya! Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya! O Lord, kumbaya!" _She hopped on Buzz's back and hugged him around the neck. "Yeeeeee-haw! I LOVE camping!"

Woody frowned at her. "Yeah well, you'd better not lead us on another Snipe Hunt this year!"

Jessie jumped off Buzz's back. "Aw, come on!" She said. "You came out of the woods...eventually."

Woody shot her an icy glare. "I had poison ivy for three weeks."

The bedroom door creaked open and Bo walked in. She was carrying two doll blankets. She held them out for Woody to see. "Which do you think I should bring for the trip? The red, white, and blue patchwork or the fuzzy pea green?"

Woody tipped his hat back. "Gee Bo, do you really think we'll need them?"

"I don't care if it is the last week of August. It still may get cold." She put the blankets in his arms. "Better put both in Andy's bag, just in case. And we'll probably need extra batteries for the flashlight. And here," She put a silver whistle on the blankets. "Just in case you get lost again."

"Wait a minute!" Woody shoved the pile into Buzz's arms; it covered half his face. "Bo, Sweetie, we aren't leaving for another three days!"

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Woody smiled and put his arm around her waist. "You know, you're beginning to sound like me."

Bo paused. "You're right. We'd better stop seeing each other." She playfully turned toward the door as if she were going to leave. Woody twirled her back around into his arms and she giggled.

Suddenly aware of how cuddly he was being in public, the Cowboy's cheeks began to burn hot. He turned to Jessie and Buzz, who were snickering at the red color creeping up on his face.

There was only one thing he could think of to break the awkward moment. "Hey, guess what? Maxie and her family are coming on our trip."

Jessie's emerald green eyes lit up. "Emily's coming?"

"Yeah, I was down in the kitchen when Mom invited them.  
Bo looked thoughtful. "So was Maxie excited?"

"Yeah," Answered Woody. "It was her idea."

"Hmm? Oh really?" Bo and Jessie exchanged amused glances.

Buzz and Woody looked at each other in confusion. "What?" Buzz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jessie walked past him and joined her best friend. Bo whispered something in her ear and they both giggled.

The Cowboy and the Space Ranger watched in bewilderment as the two girls walked away.

"What was that all about?" Buzz asked.

Woody stuck his thumbs through his belt loops and shrugged. "I have no idea. Go figure girls."


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

The blue minivan rolled down the dirt road, stuffed with passengers and parcels. Two women sat in the front, a preschooler and a teen in the next row, and finally two ten-year-olds in the back. The trunk was full of suitcases, blankets, pillows, and boxes.

"…His brother bought the cabin, but after three years, he was transferred to Loring, so he gave it to us as a wedding present." Mom was telling Emily. "We go every summer at the end of August, about three weeks after Andy gets back from camp."

Maxie's sister, Fauna, who had her head stuck in a pair of earphones, was eating baby carrots out of a bag and rocking her head to the music only she could hear.

Molly was looking at the pictures in her _"One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish"_ book.

Andy and Maxie had their Gameboys connected with a cable and were playing a race car game. "Ok, if I win this one, you gotta give me half your yogurt covered raisins." Said Andy.

"In your dreams." Answered Maxie. "No one gets my yogurt raisins."

Below their sneakers, Andy's toy bag lay on the carpeted floor. It was partially unzipped from Andy taking out his Gameboy, so the toys were unable to talk during the long, three-hour ride.

Half of Woody's face stared out from the sack. The zipper obscured the other half. On his left side was Smudgy; on his right, Bo. Buzz sat on the front seat, squashed between the side of the van and his owner. Unbeknownst to the two kids, he was watching the game too, although he wasn't moving.

Woody's eyes slid to Bo beside him. _She shouldn't be in here, _he thought. A porcelain doll could get broken or cracked being shoved into a bag like this. As if Bo getting broken wasn't something he already worried about on a daily basis. Bo's eyes were closed, her face and neck reflecting reddish-orange from the light filtering through the plastic tote. He didn't know whether or not she was asleep, but she had had her eyes shut for awhile.

Carefully, Woody moved his hand (The one that couldn't be seen) and affectionately rubbed Bo's arm under the wrist. She opened her eyes and smiled; she hadn't been asleep after all. He smiled back and squeezed her hand.

The van suddenly halted and Woody felt the bag being hoisted into the air. Through the opening in the bag, he could see Buzz tucked under Andy's arm as their owner jumped out of the van and raced toward the cabin.

Woody didn't need to see it to know what it looked like. It was a pretty, old fashioned looking log cabin with a chimney on either end. There were several cabins on either side (though far enough away to ensure privacy) with pine trees dotting the landscape, finally swelling into a forest. A man made lake spread out behind half the cabins, and sometimes early in the morning, if you looked out the window, you could see a deer or two come out of the woods and take a drink.

Woody could see the old-fashioned grill, cemented into the ground, then the picnic table, then the tire swing, and then they were inside.

Andy stopped, Maxie behind him. "Wow!" She said, looking around. The interior spread out into a giant room, a fireplace on one end with two dusty-rose pink couches, positioned so they made an "L" and a matching armchair. On the other end were the stairs, which led up into a loft where the bedrooms were.

"Foosball?" Maxie dropped her bag and ran over to the large table with the armless plastic players speared onto bars. "You have Foosball?"

"Yeah, my uncle left it." Andy set his bag and Buzz beside hers. "He said he didn't have any room for it in Base Housing."

Maxie hunted for the ball. She finally found it and blew the dust off of it. She threw it in the middle and started to kick it. "C'mon! Let's play!"

Andy glanced out the window. ""I think our Moms need help unpacking. Besides, there's other stuff to do here. Like swimming or catching fireflies, and later, we can walk down to the camp store and get a Creamsicle or somethin.' I'll beat you at Foosball later!"

"Will not!" Andy stuck out his tongue and Maxie chased him outside.

After they left, Woody pushed the zipper open and stretched his lanky legs over the side, one at time.

Jessie almost jumped out of the bag behind him, gasping for air as she clutched the side and slid down. "I hate being stuffed inside things!" She seethed, grabbing her hat from where it had fallen off and jamming it on her red head.

The other toys followed her. Woody reached in the tote. He circled Bo's waist and helped pull her out, her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a little stiff, that's all." She answered as her feet touched the ground. She smiled, not letting go, even though she was no longer in danger of slipping. "You know what this reminds me of?"

Woody's face glowed scarlet; he could feel the other toy's boring holes into the back of his head with their eyes. "W-what?"

"The first time we met, of course!" Bo said, almost teasingly. "Remember how you helped me out of the box? Just like this."

"Yeah, I remember." His eyes slid to the other toys. They were trying to hide smiles; only Mr. Potato laughed openly, which he quickly stopped when his wife smacked him on the back of the head.

Clearing his throat, he turned to the others. "Ok guys, we'd better get settled in. Buzz, you and Jessie show the new toys around the cabin. Rex, Hamm, Potatoes, check for cockroaches. We don't want any nasty surprises like last year."

"I hate cockroaches!" Rex whimpered as he followed the other three toys.

Bo turned to Woody. "And what about me?"

Woody put his arm around her waist. "You could stop embarrassing me in front of the other guys!"

"But that's no fun!" She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "We're going have a good time just like last year, right?"

"Uh-huh." They began to walk toward the living room area.

"Midnight walks, stargazing, watching the sunrise from the dock." Bo said dreamily. "It was the best vacation we'd ever had." She paused. "Up until the poison ivy thing." She turned and embraced him. Woody closed his eyes as he returned the hug.

"I love you, Sweetheart." Bo murmured.

"You too, Hon."


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Maxie had her torso through the tire swing as she twirled. Around and around she spun until finally she slid out onto the ground.

"My turn," said Andy, stepping over her. As he hoisted him up, a white BMW sped past them and into the next lot.

"Those aren't the Winterfeeds."

"Who?" Asked Maxie. She was still sitting on the ground.

"The Winterfeeds. The old people who rent that cabin."

Maxie shrugged. "Maybe they sold it."

The door opened and a man and a woman got out. The woman had bright blonde hair held back in a pink scarf, a matching pink shirt and black pants with sandals. She wore expensive looking sunglasses. She pulled out an aerosol can and started spraying at bugs.

"Ellis," she said as she sprayed. "I don't like it! It's too buggy and there's not a fax for miles! And I certainly..." She sprayed. "Hope you don't expect me to pee in the woods!"

The man was pulling out a suitcase. "I told you we have a bathroom in the cabin." He had dark brown hair and was wearing a white polo shirt.

Over by the tree, Maxie stood up. "Yeesh! What a bunch of snobs!"

"Max! You don't know that!" Andy scooted out of the tire.

Mom stopped sweeping leaves off the front porch. "Well it looks like we have some new neighbors." She propped the broom against the railing and walked toward the new folk. "C'mon Andy, let's say hi."

Andy shrugged and followed his mother, Maxie behind him.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Buzz stood near the door, playing freestyle footbag. "…Ninety-six, ninety-seven…"

Woody was closer to the doorframe. "Did you hear? The Winterfeeds sold their cabin!"

"…One hundred, one hundred and one, one hundred and two…"

"Will you quit kicking that bean sack around!" Woody snapped. "I want to see the new neighbors! Come on!"

The bag dropped. "Man, I was only four hundred and six away from breaking my record!" Buzz grumbled but he followed the Cowboy outside anyway.

All humans were at the next lot, and their eyes safely away from the two toys peeking through the slats in the railing.

"Looks like someone didn't get the memo that Generation Yuppie is over." Woody said dryly.

Buzz nodded, then looked at his friend in confusion. "They don't look like fish."

Woody looked at him as if he were insane. "What?"

"Well that's what you said! Guppy!"

"No you moron! I said 'Yuppie!' 'Yuppie!'"

"Oh." Buzz paused. "What's a yuppie?"

* * *

"…We rent the cabin right next door." Mom was saying. She reached out to shake hands with the blonde lady. She took Mom's hand between her finger and thumb as if the appendage was covered in slime.

"I'm Ellis Phelps and this is my wife, Elva." Said the man. "We just purchased the cabin here. You know, get away from all the hubbub of the city."

Elva sprayed a bug.

Maxie looked bored, but she asked, "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes we do as a matter of fact." Ellis opened the car door. "Come on out, Honey. Don't be shy."

A tall eleven-year-old with waist length white blonde hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the Cadillac. She was wearing a plain pale pink shirt and black shorts and her hair was held back with a headband.

Ellis started to say, "This is our daughter..." but she interrupted.

"Andy?"

"Elsie?" Andy said in surprise.

"Elsie?" Max repeated.

* * *

On the porch:

"Elsie?" Echoed Buzz.

"Elsie?" Woody's became horrified. "Elsie!"

"What?"

"She went to Cowboy Camp with Andy one year!" Woody grasped the rails. "And if Elsie's here, then that means…"

Elsie suddenly reached into the car and pulled out a backpack. A cowgirl doll with short blonde pigtails stuck out of the side.

"Oh no!" Woody cried. "Barbara!" He bolted back into the cabin.

Buzz ran after him. "Hey wait up!"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

Woody looked panic-stricken as he tore through the cabin and into the kitchen. He leaned against the table to catch his breath.

Buzz came in after. "What's the matter with you? Who's Barbara?"

Woody waved him off as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He straightened up.

"Well?"

"I met her at Cowboy Camp four years ago."

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "Woody, did you have an affair?"

Woody's face twisted with horror. "No, Man! It was just a crush!"

Buzz was silent.

The Cowboy sighed. "Ok, it was about three months before I met Bo. Barbara and I met at camp. She was a nice girl, and I..." Woody fiddled with his fingers as he looked uncomfortable. "I had a crush on her." He waved his hands. "But nothing happened! I swear! I never even told her!"

"So what's the problem?"

Woody shrugged haplessly. "I dunno...I mean, what if I still have feelings for her? I don't think I do, but what if she has them for me?"

"I thought you never told her."

"I didn't!" Answered Woody. "But Buzz, you know me! I'm not exactly Mr. Subtle when it comes to my emotions!"

Buzz chortled. "Boy, is that the truth." Woody glared and he shrugged.

"Anyway, after that I never saw her again, and then three months later Mom had her baby shower for Molly and…"

"You've been with Bo ever since." Buzz finished.

"Well, not ever since." Woody said. "I mean, it was six months before I even got the guts to..." He stopped and shook his head aggravated. "That's not the point!" He turned to his best friend. "Buzz, what do I do? What if Bo finds out?"

"What if she does?" Buzz said. "Bo's a sensible woman. She's not going to get hot under the collar because of some girl you once liked. She's never been jealous of anyone!"

"She's never had a reason to be jealous." Woody took off his hat and rubbed his face. "I gotta make sure Bo never knows about this!"

"But..."

"Buzz," Woody clasped his shoulders. "You gotta help me! We have to make sure Barbara doesn't speak to Bo!"

"Ok," Buzz walked toward the door. "What if Bo speaks to Barbara?"

"What?" Woody ran behind him and peered over his shoulder. He screamed. "GAHHHH!"

Bo, Jessie, and Barbara stood in the main room, chatting genially.

Woody turned to Buzz. "What am I going to do? If they both see me at the same time, I'm a dead toy!"

"But Woody..."

"I got it!" He snapped his fingers. "You distract them while I sneak upstairs!"

"Me?" Buzz pointed to himself. "How?"

"Don't ask me how, just do it!" Woody pushed the Space Ranger out of the kitchen.

* * *

Outside, Andy, Maxie, Molly and Elsie were seated at the picnic table. The three older kids talked while Molly clutched her Booster doll and ate a strawberry Popsicle. Occasionally, she pretended to let the toy have a bite.

Andy and Elsie were laughing and having a good time, but Maxie's face was stony as she stared at the blonde girl next to her best friend.

"So then, Miss Thurig goes to sit on the counter under the bulletin board, and she shrieks and jumps down! She sat on a tack! It was so funny, right Andy?"

Andy covered his mouth as he snickered.

"I don't think that's very funny." Said Maxie coldly. "I've stepped on a tack before and it hurt."

There was silence except for the sound of Molly slurping her treat.

Elsie turned to Andy. "Remember the horses?"

"Of course he remembers the horses. He goes to Cowboy Camp every year." Maxie said in a prickly tone.

Elsie ignored her. "Mine was Sunbeam! She was a beautiful chestnut mare with a star on her head! And you had the gray blanket horse! What was his name?"

"Snip." Answered Andy. "He ate carrots out of my hand!"

Elsie sighed. "I love horses."

"I'll bet you do," said Maxie antagonistically.

"I like horseys," said Molly. What was left of her Popsicle was now smeared in a red sticky mess around her mouth.

Andy leaned forward toward Maxie. "What's your problem?"

"What's your problem?" She countered.

Andy looked taken aback. "I don't have a problem!"

"Hey gang!" Mom waved as she and Emily came down the trail. "What's going on?" She stopped near the table. "Oh no! Molly, you're a mess!"

"Sorry." Said the four-year-old.

"Now I'll to clean you up!" She pulled Molly out from the table. "Come on now!"

Elsie stood up. "Ms. Davis, may I make a suggestion? After you clean Molly up, why don't we all go swimming? My parents are napping and we need adult supervision."

"That's sounds good!" Said Emily. She looked at Mom "What do you think?"

"It's ok with me." Said Mom.

All the kids except Maxie cheered.

Elsie began to run toward her cabin. "I'm going to put on my suit!" She called. "I'll be back in ten minutes!"

Mom smiled. "What a nice girl."

Maxie sat with her arms folded, her back toward the table. _"Ms. Davis, may I make a suggestion?" _She mimicked. _"We need adult supervision! I wooove horses!"_

"Maxine!" Emily exclaimed. "That's not nice!"

Maxie stood up and stomped toward the trail. "I don't wanna go swimming."

"Where are you going?" Emily called after her.

Maxie kicked a stone in front of her, sending it skidding along the path. "Just around the trail, Mama."

Emily looked at Mom and shrugged. "What's gotten into her?"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

With one last look over his shoulder, Buzz approached the trio of women standing near the sofa. He sucked in his breath, and then forced a smile as he joined them. "Hello, Girls."

They looked over in his direction. Bo and Barbara smiled, but Jessie squealed and ran to hug him. "Buzzy!"

"Hey, Jess." He patted her back as he returned the embrace.

She led him by the hand. "Where've you been, Partner? I missed you! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I've only been gone about ten minutes."

Jessie pulled him over to her friends. "Buzz, this is Barbara."

Buzz stuck out a hand, which she shook. "Hello, Barbara."

"Barbara, this is Buzz."

"Nice to meet you, Buzz."

"Bo, this is Barbara. Barbara, Bo. Bo, Buzz. Buzz, Bo. Bo, Jessie..." Bo flicked Jessie's hat to get her to stop.

Barbara was a little shorter than Jessie with short blonde pigtails under her hat and large brown eyes. A lasso was looped through her belt. She wore a white and yellow plaid shirt with a white hat, white jeans, and yellow boots. Woody was right; she wasn't just cute, she was downright adorable. _Well,_ Buzz smiled to himself. _Not as adorable as Jessie._

Buzz cleared his throat as his mind frantically tried to think of a diversion. One of Bo's sheep bleated softly and nudged its shepherdess with its head. Bo scratched it behind the ear.

A light bulb went off in Buzz's head. "Say Bo, I've been reading up on sheep!"

Bo looked a little surprised. "Oh? I...didn't know you were interested in that sort of thing."

Buzz pshaw'ed. "Of course, fascinating subject! Fascinating!"

"Uh-huh." Bo turned to Barbara. "So, you and Woody went to Cowboy Camp together?"

Buzz panicked. "Did you know sheep aren't just used for wool?" He interrupted. "In addition to meat, they're also used for milk!"

Woody peered around the corner. He could see the foursome chatting. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

"...More than two hundred breeds." Buzz was saying. "Species like..." Bo started to step around him, but he blocked her path. "The Merino, the Suffolk, the Urinal..."

Bo paused. "That's Urial!" She pronounced it _"Or-ree-al."_

"Sorry. The Oreo."

Bo once again tried to move around Buzz, but he just kept moving in front of her. "Did you know Dolly the Sheep has arthritis?"

Bo finally maneuvered around the Ranger. "Is there something wrong with you?" She said in an aggravated voice. Her eyes moved to the stairs. "Woody!"

Woody jumped about a mile. He turned. "Hiiiii…" He drawled.

Barbara waved. "Hi, Woody!"

"Hi, Barb." Reluctantly, he walked over the group, dragging his boots as he did so.

Barbara shook Woody's hand. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah…" He looked at Bo. Her face seemed placid, so Barbara hadn't told her anything...yet.

"So it was nice to see you again but I gotta go…" Woody said in one breath and tried to make a break for it. Bo caught his arm with her crook and pulled him back.

"Woody, don't be rude!" She scolded.

Woody felt like a cornered animal. Four faces stared at him, wanted him to make conversation. But what could he say?

An awkward moment passed. Buzz suddenly began counting. "One, two, three" He pointed at Woody, Jessie, and Barbara. He shook his head. "I'm surrounded by Cow folk."

Jessie smiled and elbowed him. Barbara snickered.

Bo turned to Woody. "So tell us about when you and Barbara met at Cowboy Camp."

Woody felt like his voice box had just jumped into his throat. "Why?" He said, a little squeakier than he meant.

"Why not?"

"Well," Began Barbara. "After putting their things away, all the campers go to the meeting hall to hear the head counselor give the rules. Andy brought Woody, and Elsie brought me, and it so happened that they were sitting next to each other…"

Woody began to cough. A loud hacking cough.

The other three looked at me. He smiled weakly. "Just a little dust in my throat."

Bo leaned close to him. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing!"

"Well, you're being awfully rude!"

"Am not!"

Barbara spoke up suddenly. "Well, I've gotta get back to Elsie's cabin. There's some things I need to do."

The Davis toys waved as she walked toward the open door. She turned and waved back. "Bye! See you soon, Woody!"

"Don't count on it," Woody muttered under his breath. He was suddenly aware of Bo giving him a look. "What?"

"So what's the deal with you and Barbara?"

Woody colored. "Nothing!"

Buzz coughed slightly. "I think some of us should leave the room."

"You're right." Jessie agreed, her big green eyes fastened on Woody and Bo. "Bye Buzz." Buzz rolled his eyes and pulled her after him.

When the two had disappeared into the kitchen, Bo spoke once again. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy!"

"Woody, you can't fool me." She said, then added, "You can't fool anyone for that matter. You're acting like she's an ex-girlfriend!" Bo paused. "Is she?"

Woody had gone from slightly pink to full-blown red. "What? No! You know I never had a girlfriend before I met you! I've told you that at least a dozen times!"

"Then stop acting like it!" She shook her head and sighed. "I'll be in Molly's room. C'mon Sheep."

Woody watched her go up the stairs. "What am I going to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

Woody lay on the quilt on Andy's cabin bed, staring up at the ceiling, arm behind his head. The dusty rafters started back.

Hadn't one been enough? Now there were two women in his life. Or were there? How did he feel about Barbara after all this time?

Nothing. He felt nothing. As if the one weekend he crushed on her had never happened.

And what about Bo?

He didn't even need to think about that one. He loved her. The day wasn't complete until he saw her smile at him. He had been dating her for over three years, and his stomach still did flip flops whenever she came into the room. There was no doubt in his mind that his feelings for Bo were a hundred times stronger than the attraction he once held for Barbara.

Barbara had been a mere crush; Bo was his partner, his friend, his lover. It was that simple.

Woody rolled over. So what was the problem? Why was he getting so worked up? Buzz was right; Bo wasn't the kind to get jealous. She hadn't even batted an eyelash when he brought Jessie home. Of course, that may have been because Jessie was hopping all over the place, trying to give all of her new friends noogies.

But what if Bo thought he liked Barbara? The best thing would be to tell Bo that he didn't right? But wouldn't a denial only make her suspicious? So what was he to do? Woody growled and grabbed in his head in frustration. This was so hard!

Footsteps echoed outside the room and he froze. A moment later, Andy opened the door. His hair was wet and he smelled of soap, evidence of the shower he had taken after swimming.

Andy smiled. "There ya are, Woody! Come on and let's go play!" He scooped up the Cowboy and ran down the stairs with him.

Woody felt inward relief. An hour or two with Andy would take his mind of things. He could worry later.

* * *

With one hand, Andy held onto the rope that attached the tire swing to the tree. In the other, he clutched Woody. He was half standing, half crouching with his feet through the center.

As he moved back and forth on the swing, Maxie came tramping up to the tree. Her face was stormy.

"Hey Maxie!" Andy said, slowing the tire down but still swinging as he spoke. "How come you didn't go swimming with us?"

"It seemed a little…" She paused. "Crowded."

"It's a big lake."

"Well," she crossed her arms and said hostilely as she leaned against the tree. "I didn't want to ruin your good time with Elsie."

Andy skidded to a slow halt. "What's wrong with Elsie?"

"Nothing's wrong with Elsie!" She snapped. "I just didn't want to go swimming with her!"

"Why are you so jealous of her?"

Maxie's cheeks turned pink. "Jealous? I'm not jealous!"

"You're sure acting like it."

"I am NOT jealous!" And with that she gave Andy a big shove. He fell off the swing into the dirt. "Jerk!"

As Maxie stomped away, muttering under her breath, Andy lay on the ground, staring at the tree above his head. "You know Woody, I just don't understand girls."

_Me neither, Pal, _thought Woody.


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

The time spent with Andy helped Woody clear his head. By the time Andy put Woody back in his room, two and a half hours later, he had made up his mind.

As soon as he was sure that his boy was downstairs, he crept to the room Molly was sharing with Maxie.

The rooming arrangements were thus: Andy and Mom in the room at the end of the loft, Emily and Fauna in the next one, and Molly and Maxie in the last.

Woody pressed himself to the wall before crossing the second bedroom. The door was open and he could hear the radio. Peeking around the doorframe, he could see raven-haired Fauna lying on her bed, writing in her journal. She was facing the door. No way could he go without her seeing.

The radio began to crackle and Fauna sat up. "Piece of junk!" She growled as she picked it up off the nightstand and fiddled with the station control.

Woody took his chance and ran across. He paused a moment before continuing, his hand resting against the wall as he took deep breaths.

His mind back on track, he continued to the last room on the loft. The door was partially cracked and he could see the toys inside moving around. He pushed the door open and let himself inside.

Bo was by the bed, reading a magazine and occasionally looking up to make sure her sheep were still in sight. Woody gathered all his courage and made his way toward her. She spotted him before he was halfway there. "Woody." It was more of a statement than a greeting.

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot."

He sighed. "Look, I know I was acting like a flake earlier, but I want you to know that…"

"Hey everyone!" A voice interrupted. Woody growled and looked toward the door. Booster was there waving. "Guess what? Mom invited Elsie's family over for a barbecue tonight! It's going to be a party!"

There were cheers. Woody felt his stomach sink to his boots.

Bo turned to him. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind." Woody rubbed the back of his neck. "Just…never mind."

* * *

Maxine stood in the kitchen in front of the counter, chopping up strawberries for a fruit salad. The knife made hard hacking noises as she struck the cutting board fiercely through the berries. "Stupid blonde princess with her nose in the…"

Andy came in the kitchen carrying a two-liter bottle of clear soda. His face became alarmed and he quickly put the soda on the counter and rushed over to Maxie.

"Stop it!" He cried. "Here, give me that!" Maxie turned red as Andy grabbed her hand to take the knife. _"You _make the Sparkly Juice before you cut off a finger! _I'll_ make the fruit salad."

Maxie regained her composure. "Don't boss me around!" She snapped.

"Nobody likes blood with their fruit." Andy carefully placed his finger and thumb on the berry and sliced through the fruit skin. "Just combine half that bottle of soda with half that container of juice in the big pitcher. But make sure you put in the ice first."

"I know how to make Sparkly Juice!" Maxie groused as she pulled the bag of ice on the table and opened it. For a minute or two the only sounds were the clink clinking of the ice into the pitcher and the knife sliding through the strawberries and onto the board.

"Thanks."

"Hmm?" Andy stopped cutting and turned.

"I said thank you," Maxie repeated. "For making sure I didn't cut myself."

Andy shrugged. "I wouldn't want you to get cut, even if you are being grouchy. You're still my best friend."

Maxie smiled to herself.

"Anyway, I still don't get why you don't like Elsie. All you have to do is get to know her." Andy said casually. He picked up the board and let the fruit slide into a bowl already full of raspberries, bananas, and grapes. He picked up a wooden spoon and started mixing. "You'll see. She's really smart and she's the best skateboarder I've ever seen, and she's got a huge collection of Gameboy ga-AHHH!" Andy shrieked as Maxie pulled on the back of his collar and threw two ice cubes down his shirt. He jumped around trying to get them out. "What'd you do that for?" He screeched as the two cubes finally fell onto the floor.

Maxie ran out of the kitchen. "Just leave me alone!" She cried.

Andy looked stunned. "What'd I do?"


	8. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

The barbecue was underway within twenty minutes. The smell of pork steaks, sizzling on the grill as Mom painted them with sauce, rode the wind past the humans and into house.

Jessie had her face plastered to the window in the main room. "Just…one…little…piece…" She almost drooled.

"Jess, get down from there before you're seen!" Woody reprimanded crossly. Reluctantly, Jessie pulled her face away from the glass and hopped off the sill. "But it smells so goooood!" She whined, her fists clenched to her chest as she stomped her feet lightly. She pulled down the brim of her hat with both hands. "And she's putting mesquite sauce on them and…and cloves and just a little tiiiiiny bit of mustard powder…"

"Jessie, you're going to drive yourself crazy." Bo smiled as she sat on the couch. She was reading the same magazine from earlier.

Woody chortled. "Yeah, too late." He walked over to the couch and pulled himself up. "Whatcha reading anyway?"

"An article about _Hina Matsuri_."

"Hina what now?"

"_Hina Matsuri."_ Bo repeated. "The Japanese Festival of Dolls."

"Oh." Woody looked at the pictures over her shoulder. The dolls were dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and were seated on seven platforms. Many held fans or flowers. "You know," He smiled and put his arm around her. "If you were there, you'd be the prettiest of them all."

Bo blushed. "Stop it!"

"No, I mean it!" He laughed nervously. "Your face is all red."

"Yours is too."

"Sweet Pecan Pie!" Jessie groaned, back at the window. "She's putting Italian seasonings on them! Italian!"

"Jessie, get down!" Woody yelled.

"Well I can't help it!" Jessie snapped as she turned around. "I'm a sucker for the smell of roasted pig!" Her eyes became distant. "All pink and hot with the juice dripping off it onto the coals..."

She suddenly eyed Hamm on the floor beneath her. She licked her lips and sang, _"Oh Hamm…"_

"Nuh uh!" Hamm turned his fat body around and scurried away. "You keep away from me, you crazy version of Annie Oakley!"

Jessie jumped off the windowsill and ran after him. "Get back here, Lunchmeat!"

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Should we stop her?"

"Nah," Woody shook his head. "She's just messing around."

"Come on Hamm, I'm not gonna hurt ya! I just wanna chew on ya for while!"

"No!"

"Anyway," Woody continued, ignoring them. "You wanna take that midnight stroll tonight?"

"Hmm…" Bo put down the magazine. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't know Woody," Bo lamented. "I just don't feel you're being honest with me. About you and Barbara. If there was once something between you."

"Bo, look at me." Woody took her hand. "There was nothing between me and Barbara. Never. Ok?"

"Woody, if there was, I want you to be honest with me..."

"I am." Woody bent his head close to hers, so her bangs touched his forehead. "There was nothing…"

"Hello?" Someone called. Woody stood up and walked over to the arm of the couch. He pulled himself up so he could see better.

"Barb?"

She waved. "Hey, Woody. Can I see you in the kitchen in a few? I wanna talk to you."

"Well…I…" He watched her walk away. "Ok." He turned around. Bo's face looked tumultuous.

"Well?"

"Well…what?"

"Well, what does she want to talk to you about?"

Woody shrugged haplessly. "I don't know."

Bo stood up and put the magazine under her arm. "Don't know…or won't tell?" She climbed off the couch.

"Wait!" Woody jumped down after her. "Honest Honey, I don't know what she wants!"

She turned. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you want?" She repeated.

"Yes! I want you!" Woody grasped her shoulders. "And just you!"

"_Ooooh…" _Chorused the other toys, who were listening in, causing Woody to jump.

He scowled at them. "Guys, could you give us some privacy please? For once?"

"Touchy, touchy..." Hamm muttered as he and the other toys began to disperse.

Woody turned back. "Bo, please. Don't be jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" Bo snapped. "I'm mad! And not at Barbara, I think she's a nice girl. I'm mad at you!"

"Me?" Woody pointed to himself as she walked past him to the stairs. "What I'd do?"

She turned. "You've been acting like a chicken with your head cut off ever since you found out she was here!"

"Bo, I'm sorry…"

"So am I. You need to figure out your feelings before I do anything with you on this trip!"

Woody watched her climb the stairs. "I know how I feel!" He called after her.

"Good, then act like it!"

Woody stared after her as she disappeared. Then he sighed and walked to the kitchen. It was time to end this.


	9. Chapter 9

9:

* * *

The Cowboy looked around the dining area. "Barb?"

Barbara appeared from behind a chair. "Woody!" She came over and grabbed his hand. "Come here! I want you to…"

"Wait a minute!" Woody removed his hand. "Barbara, I need to talk to you about something!"

"Ok."

Woody mustered up all his courage. "Barbara…I…" She looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Barbara, I'm in love with Bo."

"Really, that's great!"

"I don't…" Woody stopped in mid sentence. "Huh?"

Barbara looked at him wryly. "Well, I didn't expect you to still have a crush on me."

Woody felt the heat rise from under his collar and to the top of his forehead. "So you did know."

"Well, it was pretty obvious." She paused. "I had a crush on you too."

"You did?" Woody said in surprise. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I…" Woody drawled then shrugged. "I was too embarrassed I guess."

"Well, there you have it." Said Barbara plainly. "So was I."

"But we're just friends now."

"Absolutely."

"Ok." There was silence. Woody rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So…what'd you want to talk to me about?" It was then for the first time he noticed another male toy by the table. He was tanned with a black beard and a white turban that matched his clothes. As he walked up beside Barbara, he smiled and bowed.

"Punjab, I'd like you to meet Woody." Barbara put a hand on the tanned toy's back. "Woody, this is my husband. We've been married almost four months."

* * *

"Dinner's almost ready!" Mom called. Maxie was nearby, shooting daggers at the picnic table where Andy was sitting next to Elsie. To Maxie, Mom said, "Maxie, will you please serve the fruit salad real quick?"

Maxie shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She dragged her feet over to the table, stuck the big plastic spoon inside and began slopping the fruit on the paper plates.

As she did so, Andy said, "Where do you live now, Elsie?"

"We relocated to San Francisco when Daddy decided to expand his business." She answered.

"Really?" Andy's face brightened. "I live in Emeryville! That's just seven or eight miles!"

Elsie looked excited. "Do you realize what this means, Andy? That means we can see each other all the time!"

The bowl of fruit salad slipped from Maxie's hands into the dirt with a thud. Emily turned from the lawn chair where she had been sitting with Ellis and Elva. "Oh no! Maxie!" She cried.

Maxie grabbed a napkin and scrambled around the dirt, trying to scoop up the mess. Andy stood up and leaned over the table. "It's no good, Max. It's dead."

"Well, there goes one of our side dishes," Said Mom. "I guess we'll just have to make due with the scalloped potatoes and baked beans."

"Maybe not," said Elsie, standing up. "We have some canned pineapple! Why don't I go put it in a bowl and we can eat that instead."

Mom sighed, relieved. "That would be wonderful! Thank you, Elsie."

Maxie was still trying to clean up the mess. Elsie leaned down. "Come on, Maxie! Why don't you help me?"

Maxie frowned as she stood. "I hate pineapple!" Elsie grabbed her arm and ran toward the other cabin. "Whoa! Where's the fire!"

* * *

Inside, Elsie grabbed the can from inside the pantry. She handed it to Maxie with a can opener. "Here. Open it while I find a bowl." Maxie grumbled but complied.

As she searched through the cabinets, she said casually, "So, how long have you had a crush on Andy?"

The can opener clanged to the counter. Maxie whirled around. "I do not!"

Elsie grabbed a sea green plastic tub. "Come on, everyone knows. Everyone except Andy that is."

Maxie stuck the edge back into the top of the can. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, not taking her eyes off the lid.

"It's ok. I'm not going to tell him." Said Elsie. The top was almost off, and Elsie took the can. Holding the lid over the pineapple, she drained the juice into a glass, then emptied the fruit into the bowl. "I like a guy in my class anyway."

"Well, good for you." Said Maxie, a little uneasily.

"So you don't have to be so unfriendly. He's all yours."

Maxie grabbed a spoon and stuck it in the bowl. "Well…big deal! We're just friends that's all!" Elsie smiled and took the bowl and the glass.

"Whatever you say."

Maxie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Uh, Elsie?"

Elsie turned. "Yes?"

Maxie looked uneasy. "I…just wanted to…I mean…I really don't really hate pineapple. Actually, it's my favorite fruit."

Elsie looked genial. "Mine too." She set the dishes back on the counter. Getting another glass, she poured half the juice from hers inside and handed it to Maxie.

Maxie gave a small smile. "Thanks, Elsie."

"No problem."


	10. Chapter 10

10: A few days later

* * *

The sky was turning orange as the sun peeked over the lake. The water was a shimmering black that stared to turn blue as the first light hit the still surface.

On the dock, Woody blinked. He was curled up underneath the patchwork blanket. Andy and his family wouldn't be up for a couple hours.

Beside him under the blanket, Bo's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and even. She was smiling in her sleep.

Woody kissed her cheek, then closed his eyes to catch a few more Z's…

* * *

The camping trip was over. As the family loaded up the van, the toys sat in the bedroom, near Andy's bed as they played cards.

"So, are you guys leaving soon too?" Woody asked Barb, who was sitting next to Punjab.

"No, we're staying for three more days," She answered, taking a card. It was a four of clubs and she set it on the discard pile.

Jessie cheered and grabbed the four. In front of her, there were three rows of three. Two of the cards in the last row were fours. Underneath them was an eight of diamonds. Quickly, Jessie scrapped the eight and replaced it with the four. She grabbed the three cards and put them in the discard pile along with the eight. "Yee-haw! I just cleared twenty points!"

"Yeah, but you still have to clear that King!" Hamm pointed out.

"Rats."

Downstairs, Mom's voice could be heard. "Andy! Molly! We're going! Grab your stuff!"

Woody stood. "Looks like we're about ready to leave."

"Yep," Barb stood. "It was great seeing you again, Woody."

"You too." Woody stuck out his hand for a shake, but instead, Barbara grabbed him and gave him a hug.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw Bo and Punjab. They were smiling at the two old friends. Woody patted her back, then went to Bo, who stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Barbara smiled and cuddled under Punjab's arm.

There was a sniff. They turned to look at Jessie, who was still sitting on the floor next to Buzz. "You guys are so cute!" She sniffled. "It makes me want to, I dunno, _hug_ something!" She looked at Buzz. "You'll do!" She tackled him to the ground.

Footfall pounded up the stairs. It was time to go home.

* * *

Andy put his toy bag in the car. He turned and exchanged scraps of paper with Elsie. "Ok, make sure your Mom calls my Mom," he said. "And we can get together for Labor Day!"

"Great!" She looked at Maxie, who was putting a pillow on the seat of the van. "Of course, Maxie will have to be with us!"

Maxie grinned. She jumped out of the van and hugged Elsie.

"Thanks again, Elsie." She whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Half an hour later, the van was well on its way. Music played from the radio.

Maxie's eyes were closed and she was resting her head on Andy's shoulder. He looked embarrassed. "Uh, Mom…"

Mom looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Shh! Let her sleep!"

Maxie opened an eye, then quickly closed it and stifled a smile. No way was she going to let them know she wasn't really asleep…

The bag under them was completely zipped up. Inside, Woody had his arm around Bo's waist as she rested against him. It had been a fun vacation, mostly, but it was good to be going home.


End file.
